Dungeon Siege II PvP Tutorial
One of the most popular aspects of Dungeon Siege I was the fact that in multiplayer, people could go head to head in Player versus player combat, otherwise known as PvP. A rather large portion of Dungeon Siege's fame was drawn from this, so many people were dissappointed by the fact that Dungeon Siege II did not include PvP and was instead strictly limited to Cooperative play. The following tutorial will set you up with a small PvP based map for Dungeon Siege Multiplayer. However it should be noted that a major constraint of this version forces players to be on two seperate teams. As such, it is more of a team PvP. I suggest that you look at the pictures to the right to get an idea as to how everything is setup. Requirements *Dungeon Siege II Editor *Knowledge of the Dungeon Siege II Editor. This tutorial will NOT cover the basics on how to use it. You should instead refer to the Dungeon Siege II tutorials. *Preferrably, two computers rather than one. This way you can test the capablities of your map over the network. Map Setup #Create your map. Personally, I named my "PvP Siege" however you can call it whatever you want. I personally believe that because it is a PvP map, you should add a PvP prefix or suffix. The advanced section - time of day and radius' is not important in this map. Once your done, create your region. Mine was called "Dungeon", for simplicity. #Quickly draw how you want you map to look. Idealy, you want your players to spawn in safe places. As such, your map should be divided into three seperate locations. Two for spawning the seperate players and the middle for the killing zone. #Create your map by placing all the nodes. Make it reasonably sized, large enough so that your not constrained by one room which makes it unfair, but not so large that you spend more time looking for players than actually fighting. Creation Tips *A good map has at least three paths that all connect to each other. An example is two rooms on opposite sides. One connection is a bridge, another is a jailroom and another is a tunnelled path. This gives ample space to go around fighting each other. *Your spawning space should have enough space in it so that players are not cramped when they spawn. *The entrance to a spawnpoint should always be limited to a small entrance space, such as a door frame (Never actually place a door there unless you want a more advanced map) Refer to the green circle in the below image under CMD Commands. Objects #Now populate your map with the correct lighting to help give the ambient mood of the place. If your in a Dungeon, put torches on the walls. If your outside, make some sunlight. #Place the objects to be scattered around your map which help show where you are. Outside places are usually filled with trees and shrubbery. Dungeons have broken bricks, possibly a skeletal remain (Not enemy skeleton, use the object kind) and broken furniture. CMD Commands This is the most important aspect of the map which sets up the PvP'ing to be done. #Place your spawnpoints in the seperate spawnzones, alternating each time. Even numbered spawns (2,4,6,8) should be placed in one spawnpoint, odd spawns (1,3,5,7) in the other. This means that every second player will be on the opposing team, balancing it and also meaning that you can have smaller games. Refer to the White circle in the image to the right. #Find cmd_c_move under the Unsorted Items Tab. It is found in Game Objects > Command > cmd_const. Place it just outside the door. Refer to the red circle in the image to the right. cmd_c_move will tell all catalyst players to move to this point when we set it off with a trigger. It is a catalyst trigger rather than a target trigger so that it can target anyone. #Place two generic triggers (Game Objects > Special > Trigger) On the opposite side of the door of the cmd_c_move. One needs to be a large square which is set off when players enter the doorframe, the other changes their alignment to a certain team. For placement, refer to the next image. The Green trigger is part of the cmd_c_move trigger and the red trigger changes the alignment. It is important that the green trigger covers the whole doorway as this prevents people from getting through without triggering it. #Under trigger properties of the green trigger, have it activate cmd_c_move, just outside the door. That way, anyone entering the doorway is forced out. This movement cannot be overruled until they stop. #Under the trigger commands of the Red Trigger, create an action called "launch_flick". The Flick Name is called "pvp_aa_evil" (No quotes) #In summary, players who enter the trigger from the spawnpoint are changed into team two (Also the evil team, but thats besides the point). They will be able to fight team one, the default team you start on. They are then forced out by the other trigger into the fighting zone. Anyone trying to get back in will be forced out, but not have their team changed. #Repeat the same thing for the otherside, except remain "pvp_aa_evil" to "pvp_aa_good" (No quotes" #Thats it! Your done. Save your map and export it to Dungeon Siege II. Test it with two players and go destroy your enemies! Creation Tips *I like to colour my triggers so that they are easier to Identify. You can also use dev_instance_text under common of the object properties. *You don't have to use a doorway. Other useful narrow passages are bridges and narrow cliffs.